This invention relates to life vests, and, more particularly, to a life vest with a built-in back brace.
The invention is particularly useful in life vests or personal flotation devices used by water skiers. A water skier often experiences stress to his back as he is pulled across the water by the tow rope. Stress is particularly likely when the skier exerts a strong pull against the tow rope during high speed wake crossings, during slalom turns, or during deep-water starts.
The invention provides a water ski vest with a back brace which supports the back and protects the kidneys while simultaneously providing the flotation necessary to meet Coast Guard standards. The back brace can be pulled tightly against the back to support the mid and lower back muscles, thereby enabling a skier to initiate a stronger pull The back brace also provides protection and support for a skier who has previously injured his back and reduces the likliehood of additional injury.